


Titanfall: Militia Irregulars.

by MartinSweet



Category: Titanfall (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartinSweet/pseuds/MartinSweet
Summary: Titanfall: Militia Irregulars follows a group of Militia Pilots after the Frontier War, doing covert operations. The main character is the 'new blood' or 'rookie' of the group, he's never slain a man and has signed up because of pretentious messages and the dream to 'live free'. His ideals will be challenged throughout the story and it paints a less 'black and white' Titanfall story.
Kudos: 2





	Titanfall: Militia Irregulars.

_**Editorial Note, Etc:** _

_**This is my first time posting anything on any fanfiction forum pertaining to my professional life. I am an Author by trade, but I needed something to calm myself down with. Turns out, writing fanfiction for video games you -adore- is cathartic. The writing is un-edited, there will be grammar mistakes, there will be errors. Don't worry about them and enjoy what is there. Thank you for taking your time to read what is one of many chapters, even if they are at times, short.** _

_**Stay Safe.** _

_**Chapter 1: Up Close and Personal.** _

It is way too fucking dark in here. I turn my head to the right, and then to the left. Yep, the only thing left inside of the room is a vacuum of void epitaph. I raise a finger up, feeling it across my vestments, push it towards my neck and then click a button on the side of the helmet. I then raise my foot and carefully set it against the ground, the metal plate on the boot causing it to echo throughout the room. The soundwaves becoming visible on the visor of my helmet, coursing through the terrain like a river of easily detectable mint coloured bars across the furniture. The room is as square as they come, and judging by the lack of sound within, probably a good thing we did not bring the Titans. 

I roll my shoulders and raise my p2020 pistol up, holding my elbows close to my abdomen, tightening the muscles and curling my back just a little to ensure I keep myself small. I take a few slow steps into the room and curl around the furniture like a graceful cat moving its way into their owners lap. Here we go, here we go… Up close and personal, just like I always wanted. I inch closer to the bedroom, the door half-open. A light turns on inside of the bedroom and I press up against the wall next to the door.

She releases a groan and a hum as she stretches, the mint waves intensifying across the floor, furniture, her bed and over the door. I reach a hand up to press against the button on the inside of my helmet, I do not need it now that there is a little light. I can hear her opening a door, turning on another light and twisting a shower handel. The sound of dripping water drowning out my own heart rate as I slowly open up the door just a little more, making sure I can slide into her well lit bedroom. Windows line behind her bed in king-size, silk sheets, small bed-tables with alarms… And her clothes on the ground. One side of the bed is undone, the other, neatly tucked.

I grip the p2020 more tightly and start creeping towards the open door to the shower room, and as I gain a sightline inside I see her, a glass cubicle with wooden flooring for a mild natural scented shower. I lower the pistol a little, keeping the barrel pointed towards her. She begins humming, but as she turns around and notices me she gives a scared huff. She looks as if she has seen a ghost, as if her heart was about to burst within a second. 

“Wh- What do you want, money?! I can give you money!” she begs and reaches a hand for the door. The water pouring down over her nude body, leaving her tears drowning in themselves. I step closer and press the pistol against the glass, she quickly starts pushing far back against the shower wall.

“Dr. Athena?” I ask.

She starts bawling, folding herself down to the ground, pushing herself far around like an animal in a cage. Writhing like a worm.

“For multiple accounts of phrenology, Murder, Infringement, Human experimentation, Use of Bio-weapons and occupying The Frontier against our will. You’ve been sentenced to death. How do you plead?”

“Please…” she begs.

I raise the pistol and squeeze the trigger, the bullet smashing through the glass and crunching through her forehead, leaving a bloody gash and filling the ground, glass and wall with a crimson grainy mass.

I take a breath, then proceed to start breathing heavily. What have I done. My heart begins racing and my eyes roll up to the top of my skull. The contents of my stomach push up against my throat, I feel it, I am going to puke. I grab my helmet and try to pull it off, as soon as it comes off, the simulation ends.

The metal gates open up and I fall out onto my hands, leaving my breakfast straight onto the plates beneath me. I can hear the cackling from the other pilots, yeah, very fucking funny. I raise one of my hands up and clear my eyes, a hand grips my shoulder and pulls me up.

“Rook, you fucking kidding me? You can’t -kill-? How in a lick of a second were you accepted to be a pilot?”

I turn my eyes to my sergeant, she’s evidently very displeased, shaking my head. “Don’t feel right to shoot one of ‘em when they ain’t able to defend ‘emself.”

“Yeah, Rook? Get your shit together. We’re droppin’ tomorrow. Go sleep.”

She grips tighter at my shoulder and then proceeds to push me away, causing me to stumble across my own feet. I regain my footing and turn it into a quick walk towards the bunk. 

“Good Job Barf-Boy!” one of the pilots hums while I pass him.

Great. I give a sigh of exasperation and close both of my eyes. It doesn’t get better.

I open my eyes back up and look at a door in the corridor, it is right next to the pilot bunks. “Titan-bay” a large sign reads next to the tightly sealed door, I move up to it, press my hand against the fingerprint scanner and the door slides open. I step out onto a metal platform and widen my eyes to stare at the massive metal hulks of metal. One of which I consider legendary.

LC-4343. ‘Mamluk’, A Vanguard titan, prefers the sword and leadwall. The pilot has done some truly incredible things, rumour has it that she once took down an entire capital class ship with just the sword. Even if it is just a rumour, all rumour has some basis in truth.

I press both of my hands against the railing and lean forwards, narrowing my eyes at the various pin-ups and colours on the Titans. The pilots have personalized them greatly, and compared to my own clean-slate Vanguard Class, they seem to have a personality. One inscription and a voice preset seems to be enough for people to develop strong bonds with the AI in their titans. I want to experience it, hopefully I will. I give a light chuckle and lower my head a little, staring down at my boots and through the platform to the floor below.

Looks like I’ll be Barf-Boy for a few months.


End file.
